Crème De La Crème
Crème De La Crème is the 17th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background After the death of Sergio Morello Jr., the Morello family has been crippled beyond saving. Now Don Salieri has one last task in order to remove his enemy: assassinate Don Morello. Paulie has a plan: Morello is at the Twister Theater on Central Island, and this might be the last chance they have to assassinate him. Walkthrough Beginning After the cutscene is over, go see Vincenzo. He will give Tommy a Sawed-off Shotgun and Paulie and Sam each Tommy guns. After you have collected your guns, go get a four-door car and drive it to the gate. Drive to the theater on Central Island and wait for Morello After leaving the bar, drive to the location on the map. When you get there, Sam notices that Morello is leaving early. Chase after him wherever he goes. The Airport (1/3 ways Morello can die) After driving after Morello, he turns to the airport but as soon as you get up the ramp, your car engine seizes up. Chase after Morello and kill his two bodyguards (they only have revolvers anyway). After this is done, go to the nearest hanger and you will see Morello trying to escape by airplane. Just then, Paulie and Sam will turn the corner. Get in the passenger side and Paulie will hand you his Tommy gun. Shoot at both the engines and damage the plane. If done wrong, a cutscene will show Morello escaping. But if done right, the same scene will play showing Morello's plane falling and crashing, presumably killing him. Tommy will also ask how the car was fixed, to which Paulie replies Sam did it. Sam says he wasn't cut out to be a mechanic because that work is too dirty for him. The Bridge (2/3 ways Morello can die) It starts off the same way by driving in the countryside, but instead of turning into the airport, Morello's driver keeps doing. After awhile of chasing him, a cutscene will play. In it, Morello's driver speeds up and finally notices the bridge is out and stops just before falling off. Tommy rams Morello's limo off. The car lands on the roof. Tommy, Paulie, and Sam get out of the car to inspect the car below. Sam asks if they think Morello is still alive or dead, and Tommy says he is. Just then, Morello's limo explodes. Paulie says because of that, Morello is definitely dead now. Along the way (3/3 ways Morello can die) This one requires you to stick beside Morello's car for a minute or so. After this Morello or his driver should be killed. In either case, the car will pull aside. If the driver is dead, Morello is easy to kill because the car is stopped. If Morello dies, Sam or Paulie cheer saying he's dead and Morello's limo will pull aside so his bodyguards can kill you. In any case, after the job is done drive back to Salieri's Bar or go visit Lucas Bertone. Visiting Lucas (Optional) Lucas wants you to drive a Crusader Chromium Tudor that was used in a police chase to the lighthouse cliffs to dump it in the ocean. You will probably come across some cops, so just drive up to the cliffs with them (you need one of their cars to drive the car off). Once there, kill the cops that followed you and drive one of their cars to push the car off. Once complete, drive back to Lucas, but if you have heat, lose them first. Once back, Lucas says the owner of the car, a Celeste Marque 500 has taken it back and tells you where he is and where to find it. Note that the owner of the car has a gun and will shoot you if he sees you stealing it, so kill him before he has the chance. Now drive back to Salieri's Bar. Result If you don't already have the Silver Fletcher and don't do Lucas' mission, take Morello's. If you already have it and do Lucas' mission, you get a Celeste Marque 500. After this, Intermezzo Four will play showing back to Norman and Tommy talking in 1938 about how scary being the life is, as well as revealing the history between Dons Morello and Salieri, on how they were best friends and how they were commanders in Don Peppone's family until a deal went bad in 1920 leading to his death. That resulted in Salieri and Morello making their own families and dividing up the city. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay